


Ни одно доброе дело не остается безнаказанным

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brock Rumlow feels, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Ice Cream, M/M, Muteness, Not Canon Compliant, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Emotional Tension, bottom!Rumlow, this is a lot shorter than i intended, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: История, в которой Стив Роджерс забирает израненного и страдающего ПТСР Брока Рамлоу под свою (очень секретную и очень тесную) опеку. Он продолжает ходить на задания, а после них возвращается домой.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Ни одно доброе дело не остается безнаказанным

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One good turn deserves my dying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412401) by [Sylke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylke/pseuds/Sylke). 



> Время действия - после событий Зимнего солдата. Никакой связи с каноном.  
> Автор написал историю, вдохновившись строчкой песни 'Bother' Stone Sour, близко отражающей динамику их отношений.  
> История посвящается всем, кто видит в Броке больше мягкого, запутанного и прекрасного.

Брок до сих пор не произнес ни слова.

Прошло уже почти два месяца.

Стив по-прежнему не знает, что делает.

Он знает, что поступает неправильно, против любой морали и логики. Он знает, что поступает глупо. Он знает, что ничем хорошим это не кончится. Но все-таки он продолжает делать это. Потакает своим желаниям. И не знает, почему. Ну, не совсем.

Что он точно знает:

— Я скучаю по тебе, когда ухожу, — произносит он тихо, осторожно. Немного сердито.

Брок не отвечает ему, как и ожидалось, однако медленно усаживается на кухонную стойку рядом со Стивом. Медленно, потому что все еще лечится. Рядом, потому что это место, где он провел последние шестьдесят дней, плюс-минус. Взгляд Стива скользит по рукам бывшего гидровца — похудевшим от недостатка упражнений (все его тело теперь выглядит тоньше). Кожа испещрена следами ожогов и поверхностных ран.

Стив оставил щит у двери, тактический костюм убрал в шкаф в их спальне. В _их_ спальне, потому что его комната перестала быть только его. Он принял душ и переоделся. Избавился от следов боя. И вот он здесь. Он всегда заканчивает здесь.

Брок поднимает глаза туда, где край стивовой футболки касается его ключицы. Его взгляд задерживается в этой точке, он закусывает губу с задумчивым видом, словно решая, что сказать. Стив бы все отдал за то, чтобы услышать одну из его мыслей вслух. Любую. Хоть что-нибудь.

Он вздыхает и поворачивается к холодильнику, достает ведерко ванильного мороженого, представляя мириады ехидных шуточек, которые Брок Рамлоу из прошлого отсыпал бы ему за выбранный вкус. Наверняка что-нибудь сказал бы про яблочный пирог. Про половую несостоятельность.

Он берет две ложки, передумывает и убирает одну обратно ящик. Брок следит за ним внимательно, почти покорно, пока он набирает густую сливочную субстанцию из охлажденного контейнера. Стив уверенно протягивает Броку полную ложку. Тот неторопливо съедает предложенное, затем сам опускает ложку в мороженое и набирает его для Стива. Тот не забирает у него ложку, позволяя кормить себя. Это почти привычный, хорошо отработанный танец. Знакомый, уютный. Так не должно быть.

Когда Стив все доедает, Брок роняет ложку в раковину, глядя в пол. Он сползает со стойки, беззвучно касаясь пола босыми ногами.

Он ниже Стива на несколько сантиметров. Раньше это никогда не бросалось в глаза.

Правда, не похоже, чтобы это беспокоило Брока. Он запускает палец за резинку штанов Стива и настойчиво тянет его в сторону _их_ спальни. На его лице болезненно очевидна пустота на месте, где раньше сверкала бы дерзкая ухмылка.

Когда они оказываются ближе, Стив вжимает Брока в дверь, сжимая в зубах чувствительную кожу на его шее.

— Поговори со мной, — шепчет он между острыми укусами. Он практически чувствует сердитый взгляд Брока, его раздраженно сведенные брови и полуприкрытые от ласки глаза.

Брок отвечает засунутой в его штаны рукой, почему-то холодными пальцами обхватывая полностью стоящий член Стива и сжимая словно в отказе выполнить его просьбу.

Стив стонет, поднимает руку сжать подбородок Брока и вылизывает его рот, собирая остатки ванильного вкуса.

Он отрывается от резких, покрытых короткой щетиной черт лица Брока, чтобы через голову стянуть с него рубашку (принадлежащую Стиву), запускает пальцы в густые темные волосы и направляет Брока к кровати. Его до сих пор удивляет, как покорно ведет себя бывший командир Страйка, позволяя раздевать и укладывать себя, как вздумается Стиву.

С другой стороны, Стив ведь не так уж и много знает о привычках Брока в спальне за пределами его собственной спальни. До всего этого.

На самом деле Стив вообще не так уж много знает про Брока Рамлоу.

Что он точно знает:

Брок выгибает спину и стискивает в кулаках простыни, когда Стив раскрывает его теплыми влажными пальцами.

Примерно через три недели после того, как Стив привез сюда избитого, покрытого синяками и пугающе молчаливого Брока, он решил, что это его самая любимая вещь: смотреть, как тот рассыпается на атомы по его прихоти. Как Брок дрожит, уязвимый, беспомощный, яростный, под его прикосновениями.

Он явно хочет закричать, когда Стив входит в него — снова закусывает губу, с такой силой, что пускает кровь. Он мотает головой из стороны в сторону, только чтобы спрятаться от пристального взгляда Стива. Что угодно, лишь бы оставаться беззвучным.

— Ну же, — настойчиво стонет Стив, стискивая бедра Брока широкими ладонями и засаживая на всю глубину, по самый корень.

Брок тяжело дышит, почти ахает, но все равно продолжает упрямо молчать. Он милосердно выпускает простыни и вместо этого запускает ногти Стиву в грудь, оставляя розовые вздутые следы.

— Я знаю, ты хочешь, — бормочет Стив, двигаясь медленно и ровно. Он знает, где находится сладкая точка его любовника, но не толкается в нее — лишь слегка задевает, словно ласкает пером, вызывая дрожь в бедрах Брока. — Я знаю, ты можешь.

Кажется, что эти мгновения растягиваются на целую вечность — где Брок цепляется за плечи Стива, а тот двигается мучительно медленно, и кожа Брока под ним вспотевшая, горячая на ощупь. Брок с трудом сглатывает от душащего его желания.

Стив в своей жестокости не прикасается к его текущему члену. Не двигается быстрее. Не перестает умолять его, _требовать_.

Брок попеременно то стискивает шею Стива, то пихает его в грудь, словно пытаясь сбежать от сладкой пытки, растущей в нем предательской волной. Он в ужасе осознает, что не знает, что сломается первым, его рот или член, и тогда его рот решает за него:

— Убей меня, — наконец хрипит он ломким голосом, не звучавшим уже несколько месяцев.

Стив почти замирает, заметно потрясенный звуком, которого он отчаянно ждал черт знает сколько времени. Он яростно трясет головой, грубо вбиваясь в Брока еще несколько раз, заставляя его болезненно застонать от неожиданно резких толчков.

— Это слишком простой выход для тебя, — бормочет Стив, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Брока и направляя свой член точно в его простату. Он почти без удовлетворения смотрит, как Брок вскрикивает и выплескивается, чувствуя собственный оргазм на подходе.

— Я бы тебя убил, — шепчет Брок, когда Стив выходит из него. Когда они задремывают, купаясь в теплом блаженстве посторгазменной неги.

_Если бы мы поменялись ролями. После всего, что я сделал тебе (и твоим)._

Это остается не произнесенным, но тяжесть подразумевавшихся слов давит Стиву на уши, когда он в изнеможении проваливается в сон.

Он, как всегда, просыпается через несколько часов, спальня все еще погружена в темноту. Брок обнимает его всеми конечностями. Стив выпутывается. Брок не просыпается, даже не шевелится во сне. Никогда не реагирует. Стиву интересно, снятся ли ему сны, но он не хочет задаваться вопросом, какие у него могут быть кошмары.

В списке вопросов, которыми он задается:

Стоит ли запереть блок с ножами на случай, если Брок решит выполнить свою угрозу?

Стив не трогает его.

Вместо этого он вытирает растаявшее мороженое с кухонной стойки, убирает ведерко обратно в холодильник. Когда они достанут его в следующий раз, после того, как оно растаяло и снова замерзло, у него будет странный вкус, но по-прежнему завораживающе сладкий.


End file.
